


Jealousy

by momorawrzzz



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 17:06:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momorawrzzz/pseuds/momorawrzzz
Summary: Emma's been working extra hours at the station and finally gets some time off, she decides to take her girlfriend out but Regina seems to have different ideas. Flirting. Jealous Emma, SMUT happens.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Randomly came to me the other day IDK

Disclaimer : I do NOT own OUAT or any of it’s characters. 

This idea just randomly came to me and I got about halfway through before I just couldn’t figure out how to complete it but now here it is!!! Hope you all enjoy. 

Basically straight SMUT with a little mini before story and a kind of fluffy ending, IDK. 

Enjoy!!

R&R

 

Emma sat in the booth, her grip on the glass in her hand tightening more and more with each passing second that she watched the brunette flirt with the bartender. There was no need for her to be leaning over the counter like that, nor was there any necessity to be found in the constant twirling of a lose curl around an olive finger, and there most definitely was no reason for her to be grinning tongue held between pearly whites. The blonde was fuming, she didn’t like when people flirted with Regina let alone when the mayor returned the glances or actions, she never took it further than that, just flirting yet it always riled the Sheriff up, always made her feel the need to stake her claim. 

She’d been working extra hours to cover for her father at the station this past week so that he could spend some time home with her mother and new baby brother, there wasn’t really coverage as they didn’t have another deputy or anyone to stand in so it fell on Emma to pick up the shifts. Her father had simply asked for the first two weeks off after her brother had made his way out into the world and she’d immediately agreed to it. Due to the extra shifts though her sex life had become non existent on account of her passing out right after heating the plate in the microwave Regina always left her if she didn’t make it home in time for dinner. 

Tonight was Emma’s first night off after the first exhausting week, she’d asked Ruby if she’d mind manning the station for the overnight shift as she’d been off from the diner for the last two nights and gratefully took the extra cash that came with the job, she’d cover for her tonight and tomorrow and still manage a day off, some sort of mini vacation apparently but the plans she’d originally had fell through. 

Emma couldn’t take it any longer, she slams her glass down on the table along with bills for payment and stands making her way to the bar towards her girlfriend, as she approaches her a strong arm slips around a slim curvy waist and she presses the length of her body against the woman’s back, her nose is tickled by the strand of hair that has fallen by her ear as she leans close to speak. 

Her tone is low, barely a whisper but she still manages to sound as if she’s growling, and this causes the Mayor to smirk unbeknownst to the blonde, “And just what the hell do you think you’re doing?”

A throaty chuckle is released from blood red lips in an attempt to hide the shiver that courses through her form, a bit of warmth rushing right to her core. If there’s one thing Regina has learned about the younger woman is she is easily made jealous, and while she doesn’t wish to make her so there are times that it spices up their sex lives. They normally had sex quite often so the lack of over the last week had been noticed and the brunette, unlike the blonde, did not find release easily when she took matters into her own hands, something about the way Emma fucked her or made love to her was entirely different and she couldn’t get to that level on her own. So tonight when the Sheriff had come home just in time for dinner and proposed they go out for a drink and dance before coming back home to watch a movie or something before bed the Mayor had concocted a plan. She was all fine and well with the plans the lighter woman had come up with but she had decided to throw a little extra in there, her goal was to end the night or start it, depending on how you looked at it, with being fucked senseless and returning then favor. The method she’d decided upon tonight to achieve this was to appear to be flirting with the bar tender from time to time, and when that had started getting a rise from the Sheriff she’d decided to lay it on a little thick, which had the desired result as her girlfriend now possessively clung to her and whose tone screamed ‘mine’. 

She loved bringing out Emma’s rough side at times, her darker side, “I haven’t the slightest what you mean dear,” she purrs and slides the bartender a twenty covering her drink and the bit extra just to give the blonde the final push. 

“You’re coming with me,” she growls and grabs the brunette’s hand spinning her so that she is now perfectly wedged between the bar and the Sheriff’s body, their chests meet, both rapidly rising and falling as arousal starts to take over, a predatory grin takes over pale pink lips and the gasp released from the brunette cannot be held back as a knee is firmly pressed between slightly parted legs putting a delicious pressure on the darker woman’s crouch. 

“W-where to?” her breath hitches and her head is starting to spin, she’s not thinking quite so clearly anymore as arousal begins taking it’s claim on her body as she knows Emma is about to. 

She simply removes her knee and leads Regina by the hand held in her own, she pulls her outside of the bar out the back exit and as soon as the door slams shut she’s pushing her up against it. One hand moves to grab her wrists and pins her arms above her head, “What the fuck were you doing in there?” she leans forward and drags her tongue from the shell of an olive ear down a slender neck, “Do you think I want to see you flirting it up with anyone else?” the brunette’s breath catches in her throat as a knee slides back into place firmly pressing her heated center, “You.” teeth nip at the swell of right breast, “Are.” they move to the left, “Mine.” and the skin freshly nipped is sucked into skilled mouth, tongue and teeth working together to mark. 

“Em-ma,” she moans, her hands clench into fists as she can’t move them from where the blonde has them held above her, the urge to slip her fingers into long golden locks driving her mad, she wishes to push the younger woman down to where she craves her, needs her right now, she’s aching already. 

“I’m going to remind you who you are with Regina, because you seem to have forgotten,” she trails her tongue up and now latches onto the queen’s throat, teeth grinding the flesh, she knows full well she’ll leave quite a mark if she does this while sucking and so she does just that, she wants to mark her, wants her to have the reminder of tonight for a few days. “I want others to be able to see,” she says as she moves down pulling her shirt slightly to the side to bite down on a pronounced collar bone, a long drawn out moan and the darker woman’s head falls back against the door. 

“Please,” she whimpers, she’s throbbing now.

“Please what? Remind you?” she pulls back and presses against her so that their bodies touch everywhere possible and her back is pushed more firmly against the cool metal, “Or do you mean fuck you?” she raises an eyebrow, “Is that what you want Regina, do you want me to make you cum, right here, right now?”

She doesn’t wait for a response, instead she slides her free hand down and begins to hike up the regal woman’s skirt, her fingers slide up a warm thigh and she lets her knuckles brush against here panties right over her clit. The brunette’s teeth clench as she let’s out a hiss and tries to muffle the moan that is creeping it’s way up her throat. 

Emma hooks a finger underneath so that it brushes ever so lightly, a barely there touch against the older woman’s lower lips, teasing just so. 

“I’m waiting for your reply,” she slides her finger slowly over the Mayor’s heated center, she knows she’s driving her crazy right now but after having been driven there herself and she wants to return the favor, she leans in close to her ear, breath ghosting over rapidly warming flesh as the darker woman’s entire temperature rises. “Regina,” she husks, her voice dripping with lust, with promises of what she’s going to do to the one she has pressed firmly against the door. 

“Em-ma,” her name comes out in a breathy sigh, breath hitched, and she pulls her finger away bringing it to her lips as she leans her upper body back just enough so that mocha orbs can watch as the digit that was just prior touching glistening folds meets the tongue that darts out from between pink lips, tasting. She let’s out a moan of her own at the taste as it hits her, Regina has a unique flavor, she’s sweet yet there’s something else to it, something spicy, like cinnamon apples, and she loves it. 

“You’re so wet for me,” she smirks as she slides her free hand back down and once again dips beneath soaked panties. This time she doesn’t stay outside, she slides a single finger in effortlessly due to the ample amount of wetness she finds, she doesn’t move it once inside though. “I’m going to fuck you so hard you scream my name, so everyone, especially you, can know you aren’t for them to imagine like this.” 

Brown eyes glaze over and fight against heavy lids that are now half mast, pupils blown, her chest rises and falls significantly with each breath, and she whimpers before mustering up one simple phrase, “Take me.”

And that’s all the encouragement the blonde needs, she removes the digit and rips the fabric that is hiding her prize away, torn panties take up residence now in her back pocket and she thrusts two fingers into her girlfriend. They moan simultaneously, one at the feeling of being filled, the other at the feeling of being sucked in further, fingers being clamped by the molten core. 

She immediately picks up a fast pace, the Mayor hooks one leg around the younger woman trying to pull her closer in any way she can, the speed and thrust of the fingers inside of her pushes her into the door even harder, the door knob jabbing into her lower back, but it’s a welcome pain, it just heightens her senses, reminds her of where they are right now, and all of that in turn boosts her pleasure. 

Slim fingers curl with each inward thrust, brushing ever so slightly against that ribbed patch of flesh inside that drives her mad, but there’s not nearly enough pressure to actually throw her over, she’s getting wetter and wetter, her pulse pounds in her ears as her eyes slam shut and her head falls back against the door as she arches her back. Her mouth falls open and the moans come forth without any effort, she’s not even going to try and keep herself quiet. 

Her eyes fly open at the sudden nip at the swell of her breast, just at the top that’s exposed due to her blouse not being done up quite enough buttons, she’d left an extra one open on purpose and worn her (Emma’s) favorite bra, black lace. A warm tongue darts out to sooth the sting of the bite and just as the sting leaves teeth clamp down once more, she feels herself being stretched at the same time as a third finger joins the other two, Emma’s pace quickens as she sucks and bites the ample cleavage there for her and her alone. 

The pressure of each curl of those fingers get’s stronger, she feels herself clenching, a fresh gush of liquid coats the blonde’s fingers and her hand, and she releases the abused flesh she’d held in her mouth for the time with a pop, a deep purple bruise already formed, she licks her lips and then moves to the luscious red ones in front of her that scream ‘bite me’ and she does just that. 

Pearly whites tug at a plump bottom lip eliciting a whimper, the tang of blood on her tongue and she moves to claim her in yet another way, their tongues duel but a quick nip at the tip and Regina yields, she’s being devoured in every way, being claimed, and she loves every second of it. They only break apart as the Sheriff slips a fourth finger into the mix causing the brunette to let out a scream, “Fuck!” 

The moan that follows is long and loud, the sole digit left, Emma’s thumb, swipes at the normally hidden pearl that is currently throbbing and swollen, peeking from beneath the hood, blood rushing from her entire body to that one point. She simply moves her thumb around it, not giving her the roughness she needs to cum, “P-Pleaseee,” she’s aching. She needs release, she’s so close, and the blonde knows this, she’s simply delaying, getting the last tease in. 

“Please what? What is it that you want?” her voice drops to a deep whisper, she licks the olive lobe in front of her mouth before tugging on it with her teeth, “Tell me Regina, do you want me to make you cum? Here? Now? Are you ready to scream?” her thrusts slow to a torturous pace to allow the former Queen a chance to respond. 

“Y-yes,” it’s barely a whisper, her throat dry.

“Didn’t quite catch that?” Emma replies smirking, she’d heard perfectly fine. 

The brunette clears her throat, “Y-yes, Emma, please.”

And then she’s seeing stars, her whole body is exploding as the blonde thrusts back into her with all four fingers and rubs down on her clit hard, the digits inside of her curling hard, and she’s coming hard, and all she can do is scream, the Sheriff’s name. 

“EMMA!”

Pink lips smash into blood colored one’s due to the stain as well as the actual bit of blood present, she curls her fingers once more still thrusting in and out of the woman writhing against her, back arching impossibly far, breast to breast. The leg around her waist slips and she releases the wrists she’d held captive to wrap her arms around a slim waist as she pulls back from those lips she could kiss all day to catch and support her girlfriend as her legs give under her. 

“Shh, I’ve got you,” she takes all of the weight onto her and doesn’t let go. Foreheads press together and finally eyelids colored black with makeup flutter open. “How about I take you home?” a soft smile graces pale features, and she receives a small nod. Once she’s sure that Regina can hold her own weight again she moves to slide her skirt back down and then scoops her into her arms, tanned arms wrap around a light neck and she nuzzles into the warm spot between neck and shoulder that she loves so much letting herself be carried home bridal style. 

FIN.

Let me know what you thought?


End file.
